1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to a wireless communication and, more particularly, to a method for partitioning wideband channels into common-mode channels for supporting multi-mode operations.
2. Background
An ultra-wideband (UWB) Physical Layer (PHY) can be used for millimeter wave communications (e.g., communications with carrier frequency of approximately 60 GHz). A dual-mode UWB PHY supporting single carrier and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) modulation can employ a common mode. The common mode is a single-carrier mode used by both single-carrier and OFDM devices for beaconing, network-control signaling, and base-rate data communications. The common mode is typically required for interoperability between different devices and different networks.
The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.15.3 Task Group 3c was formed in March 2005. The IEEE 802.15.3c is intended to support a millimeter-wave-based PHY as an alternative for the existing 802.15.3 Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN) standard 802.15.3-2003. This millimeter-wave WPAN should operate in the new and clear band including 57-64 GHz unlicensed band specified by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC). The millimeter-wave WPAN should allow high coexistence (i.e., close physical spacing) with all other microwave systems in the 802.15 family of WPANs. In addition, the millimeter-wave WPAN should support high data rate applications (i.e., at least 1 Gbps data rates), such as high speed internet access, streaming video, etc. Very high data rates in excess of 2 Gbps may be provided for simultaneous time dependent applications such as real time multiple High Definition Television (HDTV) video streams.
The IEEE 802.15.3c specification provides for four wideband channels, which allows four piconet controllers (PNCs) to operate concurrently. A wideband channel can be utilized for data communications operated by a specific PNC. On the other hand, no channels are yet specified by the IEEE 802.15.3c standard to be utilized as common mode channels for multi-mode operations.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method to introduce common mode channels within the existing IEEE 802.15.3c wideband channels in order to support multi-mode operations.